


the moon will cry for You

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Melancholy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Reminiscing, Stargazing, Unrequited Love, a lot of moon references, bc I'm a poet and very cliche, kidd is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “It’s worse than hate, do you think I’m crazy for thinking that?”The grass ruffles and Law looks into moon beaten irises.“I think you’re insane.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the moon will cry for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and needed a reason to cry, so I birthed this baby.

“See how the stars stretch across the sky?” 

Law watches Luffy as he says that, not taking in any of that fickle matter, but the sad smile disappearing until there’s nothing left. A small hand outstretched as if he could reach those balls of dust that litter the black space. He looks away. 

“An infinite number,” Law concludes, if only to fill the silence. 

“I wish I was one of them,” Luffy whispers, “he said once, whenever I asked him if he ever counted the stars, that he’s only ever seen one. I assume he meant me.” 

Law feels a twinge of malice at the bitter tone. So unnaturally Luffy. He knew what he was to expect when he came out this evening, but he didn’t think it would be like this. The soft autumn air crisp against his skin, only warmed up because of the tendrils of grass beneath them. Luffy’s sadness curls around the edges of his heart, sinking claws into him until it feels like he can’t breathe properly without looking at those stars. 

He used to love them, once. 

“Is your favorite still Orion?” Luffy asks. 

“I wouldn’t so much as call it a favorite anymore.” 

_You shine brighter than Betelgeuse_. 

“Why is that?” 

How long has it been since they had talks like this? 

God Law missed him. 

“I haven’t stargazed in ages.” 

_The last time was with you_. 

Before _him_. 

“I once tried to measure them,” and when Law looks over Luffy is smiling, a tad bit melancholy, “with my hand. I had no other way. I thought-” 

Lips purse and Law has the urge to cry for him, can’t understand how someone would _willingly_ hurt Luffy. He deserved more than those stars, more than the world, he deserved the precipice of heaven if it was at all possible. 

“I thought, maybe if I could make myself smarter for him...” 

Law pretends not to hear the sniffle, picture the tears that are silently falling down his face, because that’s the way Luffy would want it. He doesn’t want him to see his tears, _only my smile, only you get to see my smile_. 

But he wants to reach out, Law wants to reach out so badly and grasp the hand that falls back on this pasture. This place they have visited countless times together. He wonders if Luffy ever brought him here. 

Law remembers Luffy tapping on his window, smile rivaling the moon, the sun couldn’t even compare. Sweet summer nights spent in the meadow when Luffy showed him the path to it. He remembers the other telling him it’d be worth every bit of trouble if Doflamingo caught him sneaking out his window. He always welcomed the recklessness of their teenage years. 

The first night they spent laying on that grass, Law swears he saw every single constellation reflected in Luffy’s eyes. 

The older prayed to that ether hoping it would never end, but you can talk to the moon and the sun still won’t listen. 

It was years later that the familiar place made him think about things he pushed aside from his mind. When the cold was stinging his cheeks pink, eyes crinkling up. Luffy’s lips puffed out clouds with a laugh, echoing high in the air when smaller hands grasped his freshly tattooed ones. They were freezing, but Law never felt warmer in his entire life. 

Doflamingo was waiting for him that night. A knowing smile on his face as if he knew all along what the two of them were doing all those years. It could have been much worse, he surmised. 

Law wishes he stopped him sooner. 

“If it’s possible,” Luffy starts, and Law quickly focuses back on the object of his eyes, “if it’s possible for feelings to be conveyed through the universe, why did he leave?” 

Law wishes he had the right words. 

“Maybe it just wasn’t the right time.” 

It’s never the right time to leave someone you love. 

That’s why Law had to try and leave in the first place. 

“I think he was just scared,” Luffy mumbles, and it sounds like he hates the confession almost as much as Law does, “he doesn’t even know what he did. How am I supposed to live _there_?” 

_All 7 hundred and 77 square feet Torao, lucky 7. One bedroom, one bath. The kitchen is my favorite, it’s just big enough for Kid to do all the cooking_. 

_Hey_! 

Law hated him. 

_I got a bookshelf the other day- it reminds me of you. I always call you when I’m sitting in front of it_. 

Kid’s laughter in the background- _you make it seem like he won’t ever come back_. 

_Torao will always come back to me_. 

Law _hated_ how much he loved him. 

“It’s been weeks and I still see him everywhere.” 

You would’ve thought he died. 

“It’ll all fade away soon.” Law hadn’t meant to sound so hopeful. 

“I think it’s a disease.” Luffy concludes, reciting ballads to the moon. If Law listened close enough, he’d be able to hear her spiteful laughter in the rays illuminating them. 

“What is?” 

“Love.” 

Law agrees. 

“It’s worse than hate, do you think I’m crazy for thinking that?” 

The grass ruffles and Law looks into moon beaten irises. 

“I think you’re insane.” 

Luffy raises up on his elbows, looking down at him with a gaze he can’t quite decipher, but it’s been like this these past few weeks since he’s moved back. Emptiness dull in once shinning and expressive eyes. Law had very good reason to hate the man who did this to him. 

“Do you hate me Law?” 

He can’t even remember the last time he used his name instead of that godawful nickname, never thought he’d hate the taste of those letters as much as he does now. This isn’t _his_ Luffy. This is the Luffy that Kid painted red over while he was gone, conjured up thoughts that brought him to a state where he doesn’t even recognize his best friend anymore. 

Had they ever had such solemn talks? No. 

But then again neither one ever experienced a lover cheating on them. Until now. 

“I could never hate you.” 

Luffy hums while laying back, but keeps his eyes pinned to Law’s. 

“I hate you. I’ll hate you all my life if it means protecting you from love.” Luffy confesses, and Law has never heard anything more beautiful. 

“Then I hate you too.” 

_I think I love you more than myself_. 

“You know he told me,” Luffy sighs, and Law gets the idea that Kid told him many things, maybe that’s why his best friend chose him, “ _I did it because you never loved me_. I had no idea what he meant, maybe I never did love Kid to begin with.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I didn’t even cry when I found out.” 

“But you never cry.” 

“Yeah, but I thought I would have felt... _something_. Jealousy because of how beautiful the other man was, the fact that he did it because he thought I didn’t love him. How do you go about assuming your boyfriend for almost a year doesn’t love you anyways? What made him think he could make those type of decisions on his own.” 

The anger now- 

“I loved him so much Law.” 

Is he trying to convince himself? 

“I thought I loved him so fucking much, but maybe he was right. It doesn’t seem impossible to confuse love with hate.” 

Law wonders what Luffy was put through these weeks alone to make him think up something like that, but could he really even talk? Would it make him a bad friend to agree? He should be steering him clear of such thinking, but they haven’t been close for these many years spewing lies to each other. 

So Law does what he always does when Luffy’s mind is working against him. 

The last time they were like this was when Sabo was gone, Ace’s disappearing act, and Luffy was pleading Doflamingo to let him stay with them. It was a horrendous time, and Luffy spent those days crying on his shoulder. Law hated that _that_ was the reason for pulling him closer, lips pressed to his hair to tell him that it’ll be alright even though both of them knew it would take longer for him to heal. 

Law wonders if those memories cross his mind when he pulls him in, fingers tightening in his long sleeve shirt as the younger sucks in a shaky breath. 

“I- I think he might have broken me.” Luffy stutters, can tell he’s fighting back tears, and Law just tugs him closer. 

“You’re just heartbroken Luffy, one day you won’t even remember the shape of his face.” 

The cicadas scream out here, ruffling the silence, a requiem of lost love that shakes the crows from their nests. Law hears all of it but tunes it out in favor to hear Luffy’s breathing, fingers still clamped in his shirt, those stars now forgotten. 

“I lied to you.” Luffy says, a bit louder this time and those insects quiet down as if to hear what else he has to say. 

“It’s okay.” 

_I have always lied to you_. 

“I agreed when you said I never cried, but I was lying, I cried all the time when you left.” 

Law stiffens up at the confession, a low blooming of petals in his stomach. 

“You knew I was coming back.” 

“Did I?” 

Did Law ever say he was going to come back? He doesn’t know. He went away soon after they walked across that stage, unable to take any more of that blinding smile. Law’s heart ached with a love that would never be returned but given to another. He knew he had to leave, that was the only choice for him. 

“I tried to find you everywhere.” Nails unknowingly dig in the flesh on his chest, but Law says nothing, the pain proves this is _real_ , “I thought you would have at least-” 

Luffy cuts himself off, forehead pressing harder on Law. He feels rooted to the spot, tongue lodged in the back of his throat, blood pumping hard enough to make him dizzy. 

“You won’t leave again, will you?” 

If possible, Law would dissolve right here, become one with Luffy and the pressed flowers they’re making their mark in. He doesn’t even care if Luffy will never truly be his, _this_ right here is, and always will be enough for him. 

“I won’t go anywhere.” 

“I’m selfish, I know,” Luffy replies softly, grip tightening, “but don’t leave me.” 

Three years. It took three years to come back to this place, this face, the same roots. 

And for the first time in three years, Law’s world is coming back together.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no real plot to this, I was kinda just going for it? It all boils down to Kid cheating on Luffy (love him but somebody had to be the villain), and Law pining hard after his best friend but has to hide it in order to comfort him. I did throw in a few hints towards the end at Luffy possibly returning his feelings, but seeing as I only intended to make this a oneshot I probably won't go into detail. Although if you do have any questions, or if anything doesn't make since to you, I'm always open to talking about it! I did have a lot of things in mind for this, I just chose not to go into detail because I wanted this as simple as possible. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
